Dante Ninja
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: one-shot. El pequeño Dante juega con sus tíos Donni, Rafa y Miguel


_¡Aloha! ¿Cómo están mis amadísimos y adoradísimos lectorcitos y lectorcitas? Yo espero que muy bien, y ¡disfrutando aquí de mi primer fic de nuestros amiguis Tortugas Ninja! Y ¡YUNUEN! Más te vale leer esto!_

_P.D.: Las Tortugas ninja (TMNT) NO ME PERTENECE. Yo sólo he creado al pequeño Dante._

* * *

**Dante Ninja**

Miguel Angel, pintor y escultor renacentista que pintó los frescos en "La capilla Sixtina"

Donatello Gran escultor renacentista al que se le atribuyen la estatua de David en la Catedral Santa María del Fiore.

Leonardo: pintor e inventor del renacimiento cuya obra más famosa es la "Mona lisa"

Rafael Sanzio, pintor y arquitecto creador del fresco "La escuela de Atenas"

Dante Alighieri, poeta del periodo renacentista, famoso por ser el autor de "La divina comedia"

— ¡Dante! — Pero éste, no es el mismo Dante—

— ¡A que no me atrapas tío Rafael! — Le grita una tortuguita con banda amarilla a su tío tortuga de banda roja.

— ¡Mejor que no te alcance jovencito!¡Cuando te ponga las manso encima…! ¡Ya verás escuincle!

Dante corre y sube las escaleras, mientras que su tío lo persigue hasta la habitación del más pequeño de los cuatro hermanos tortuga: Miguel Angel.

— ¡Tío Miguel Angel! ¡Ayuda! — llama la "inocente criatura" mientras se esconde detrás del mencionado con una maliciosa sonrisa de "ya me salvé"

— ¡Wow! ¡Espera un segundito, compañero! ¿De qué estás huyendo? — Pregunta el otro confundido luego de que le sacaron de su importantísima tarea de leer cómics.

— ¡Del tío Rafael! — Le contestó el otro

— ¡Aquí estás pequeño demonio! — Le gritó Rafael al verlo detrás del pequeño anaranjado— ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te has ganado unas buenas nalgadas niño! — Miguel Angel se ríe mientras que Dante tiene una cara de niño bueno que no engaña a nadie.

— ¿Y ahora qué te hizo Rafa? — Pregunta adivinando

— ¿Qué me hizo? ¡Qué no me hizo! — Grita con histeria— Primero, me desperté esta mañana por que, alguien aflojó los tornillos que sostienen mi hamaca de cada pared, después me puso polvo pica-pica en la toalla y hace un momento, el diablillo me puso una cubeta de agua con hielo sobre la puerta

— ¿Eso hiciste, sobrinito querido? — Pregunta con sorprendente tono de seriedad el de banda naranja.

— Si, tío Miguel Angel. — Responde la mini-tortuga ninja con cara de ángel

— Estas ploglesando, pequeño salta montes— Le responde su tío con acento mandarín y ambos se echan a reír luego de que el aludido le hiciera una respetuosa reverencia al "bromista por excelencia" de la familia. A Dante le gustan las bromas.

Luego de unos minutos en los que se burlan del tio Rafael en su cara (Y no puede pelear por que hizo una apuesta con Miguel Ángel la semana anterior y no deben pelearse hasta el domingo. ¿Qué día es? Viernes) Sin más, bajan al comedor a ver qué desayunan y encuentran al genio de la familia cocinando al tiempo que canta con voz de tenor:

— ¡Se va comm' 'a lu viento a l'intrasatto, gue', saglie sa'! — Una canción en italiano— ¡Jammo 'ncoppa, jammo ja', funiculi', funicula'! — Funiculi Funicula'

Dante se ríe, esa canción siempre la cantaba su tío Donni cuando andaba en la cocina. Claro, él era el único que lo sabía porque se metía a hurtadillas para probar lo que fuera que hubiera de cena antes que los demás (no le gustaba la idea de interrumpir a su tío, generalmente dejaba de cantar apenas se acercase alguien)

Cuando está en el laboratorio hay mucho silencio y es normal, después de todo, es un lugar de ciencia. Su tío Donni tenía muchas cosas curiosas con qué jugar en el laboratorio; pero dice que "no son juguetes". Dante no comprende, pero igual, a él le divierte ayudar a su tío Donatello en el laboratorio con todos los inventos y formulas que hacen juntos. Aunque, a veces el tío Donni trabaja hasta quedar más molido que una malteada de fresa, siempre tiene tiempo para jugar una buena partida de ajedrez con Dante. A Dante le gustan las ciencias y las bromas.

Dan todos gracias al cielo cuando cocina el moradito, la lengua parece sentir un cosquilleo. No cabe duda que es un genio. Es científico, inventor, cocinero, cantante e incluso plomero y electricista. Este pensamiento le ayuda a Dante a lidiar con la culpa de haber "destruido" la consola de videojuegos nueva de su tío Migue en un pequeño berrinche luego de que lo mató Nero (Si, a Dante le gusta jugar "Devil may cry") y aparte arrasar con la atracción principal del centro de entretenimiento dela casa.

La culpa no era de Dante, o esa decía él. Acababan de conseguir novecientos canales con veinte de caricaturas y anime, cuarenta canales de documentales sobre eventos extraordinarios y sabrá Dios cuántos canales de películas de acción y aventuras (sin contar los canales extranjeros). Dante estaba en el paraíso. Se adueñó del sillón y el control y se hallaba mirando una de sus series favoritas, Garu estaba a punto de pelear con Tobe (Si, a Dante le gusta Pucca), luego seguirían sus otras series favoritas, cuando de repente, su paraíso se tornó en el purgatorio, cuando su tío Rafa le arrebató el control y le cambió a las luchas de esa noche. (¡Las luchas no son nada comparado con Dragon Ball Z! ¿O acaso un simple luchador puede vencer a Orochimaru? ¿O acaso pueden esos tipos vivir con una espada de filo invertido y honor por el resto de su vida mas una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla? ¡En la mejilla!) Entonces, en un ataque de ira por ambos lados del campo de batalla, forcejearon un poco, el control salió volando y adiós pantalla LCD de sesenta y ocho pulgadas. ¿Resultado? Dante se auto castigó sin video juegos ni inventos ni bromas ni ver televisión por un mes (Además no había ni pantalla ni consola) Dante estaba en el infierno. Y para Rafael, recibió también un justo castigo, fregando pisos como cenicienta por un mes.

Dante es muy disciplinado, pero también tan impulsivo como inteligente y bromista.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Se oye en la entrada dela guarida

— ¡Tía April! ¡Tía Yun! — Se abalanza sobre las chicas que acaban de entrar: Nada más y nada menos que April Oneil y su hermana Yunuen, las mejores amigas de sus tíos y su padre.

Las chicas acaban de volver de su viaje a China, y le entregan a la pequeña tortuga una caja con curiosidades chinas de las que gustan a los niños locales, también un regalo de parte de la otra hermana de April, Calai, que está trabajando en el museo del Cairo. Ella le envía una colección de replicas de armas egipcias en miniatura. A Dante le gusta aprender de las culturas delpasado.

Corre a ver a su tío Donatello en el laboratorio. Se ha quedado dormido sobre el teclado de la computadora mientras hacía un difícil teorema sobre el aprovechamiento de la energía en las máquinas térmicas (está seguro de que su tío recibirá un Premio Nobel). La pequeña tortuga confía en sus habilidades matemáticas (obtenidas luego de tanto tiempo observando a su tío hacer cálculos y más cálculos que no cualquier mortal comprende) Y en medio de su intento deja pasar por el firewall a un virus troyano. La pantalla se pone en negro y marca "error". Fan se va de ahí por el miedo que le causó el virus.

Va entonces a ver a su tío Miguel Angel. Lo encuentra en su patineta de rueditas clásica, haciendo saltos mortales y demás, luego se detiene y hace una parada técnica en el cuarto de los azulejos(o sea: el baño). Dante piensa que con menos fricción su tío irá más rápido y saltará más alto. Inocentemente corre al laboratorio y toma la primera aceitera que haya (le parece raro que esté hecha de cristal) le echa el líquido a las ruedas de su tío y se queda a esperar para ver su expresión cuando de el salto más alto de toda su vida.

Miguel Angel regresa y toma una botella de refresco, bebe y regresa a su faena. Más cuando se estaba impulsando, se le cayeron las ruedas a dicho objeto. Dante resume una cosa: "Ah… ese no era aceite, era ácido nítrico. Con razón, estaba en un matraz) Miguel cae al suelo de sentón y en una escena muy dramática hace como que se muere.

Dante se asusta y sale corriendo disparado hasta toparse con alguien que acaba de regresar

— ¡Abuelo! — Abraza a su mamífero abuelo y o-sensei. — ¡No era mi intención! ¡Lo juro!

— ¿Qué no era tu intensión, mi pequeño? — Pregunta apacible el sensei mayor.

— ¡Creo que maté a mi tío Migue y a la computadora de mi tío Donni!

— Por no decir mi hamaca— Dice el ninja rojo que se acera aún con migraña por la ira.

— ¿Y quién le importa? — Le contestó Dante.

— ¡Ah! —Se oyó un grito de horror de Donatello mientras que salía de su laboratorio— ¡Alguien liberó un troyano en mi computadora!

—Dante…— Oye una voz severa pero suave a la vez detrás de su abuelo. Es su padre Leonardo— ¿Qué te he dicho de molestar a tus tíos?

— ¿Que… es grosero y falto de respeto?

— Exactamente, ahora, discúlpate con tus tíos.

— Sí papá— Responde y se da media vuelta para disculparse —lo siento tío Donni, creí que te podía ayudar con tu formula— Donatello suspira y sonríe, la verdad solo estaba dramatizando

— Está bien Dan, lo bueno es que tenía un respaldo y lo que avancé hoy no era mucho solo debo trabajar toda la noche y mi compu volverá a vivir— Dan sonríe

— Perdóname tío Migue, de veras lo único que quería era ayudarte a llegar más alto.

— ¡Está bien, sobrinito consentido! — y le acaricia la cabeza en señal de que todo está bien.

— Y tío Rafa…— Rafa parece suavizar su mirada ante esa apariencia de perrito regañado que tiene su sobrino— la verdad no lo siento, pero si no me disculpo me castigarán. — dice limpiamente a su tío Rafael

— ¡Oyeme muchachito! ¡Más respeto! — Le dice indignado el otro.

— ¡Oblígame, tonto! — lo reta el debanda amarilla

— ¡Pero con gusto! — Responde el mayor

— ¡Dante! ¡Rafael! —Leo reprime a los dos

—Perdón padre/Perdón hermano— dicen al mismo tiempo.

Leo se lleva una mano a la sien, la situación ha estado así desde hace siete años cuando se hallaron con un experimento de clonación en un laboratorio clandestino. Capturaron a Leonardo de alguna forma y cuando lo rescataron, se hallaron con la versión bebé de este simpático clon nada parecido a Leonardo (quizá en lo detallista y disciplinado, pero en lo demás…). Y Leo tuvo que tomar su responsabilidad como "padre" genético del nuevo ser. Ahora entendía al maestro Splinter, no es para nada sencillo ser padre soltero

Ya es hora de cenar, el tío Donni hizo lasaña. Rico. Dante la come sin prisa pero sin pausa. A Dante le gusta la lasaña de su tío el genio, también le gusta jugar con su tío Migue, Aprender con su tío Donni, gastarle bromas a su tío Rafa y entrenar con su padre y el abuelo Splinter. Y sobre todo, pasar un buen rato con su familia.

— Dante… recuerda que al terminar de cenar debes irte a la cama— le recuerda su padre de banda azul.

Hay muchas cosas que le gustan a Dante como otras que no le gustan y otras que odia. Algunos ejemplos de las cosas que Dan odia, son que su tío Rafa le quite el control de la tele, que el tío Migue le diga que se parece al tío Rafa cuando está de mal humor, que el tío Don no lo deje ayudarle en alguna cosa por que sea "peligrosa", el brócoli, las espinacas, las canciones de Barney y que le digan "bebé" para burlarse. Pero por sobre todo, odia su hora de dormir… es demasiado temprano. Por eso, a veces, al terminar la cena sale disparado hacia la entrada, aprovecha que él puee pasar por los ductos más pequeños para escapar de sus tíos y su padre, y se pone a saltar de azotea en azotea solo para hayar al tío Casey y divertirse otro rato más.

— ¡No quiero dormir! ¡No tengo sueño! — dice la tortuga evidentemente agotada por el día de correr de sus tíos. Los demás, ya saben lo que se avecina: interrumpir abruptamente la cena para correr detrás de Dante y meterlo a la cama, pero no contaban con que la tía Yunuen llegaría a sacarlos del apuro.

— Ese niño, algún día será un gran maestro— Comenta Splinter en la mesa. Donni piensa en cómo terminará su fórmula; Migue, en cómo arreglará Donni la patineta y Rafa piensa cómo controlarse a sí mismo y que su sobrino sepa lo que es ser una tortuga adolescente ninja mutante de verdad.

Yunuen se escondió detrás de la pared, April persiguió a Dante hasta acercarlo a Yun, quien tomó a Dante en sus brazos y se puso a cantar una linda canción de cuna para dormir a su pequeño sobrinito tortuga.

A Dante empiezan a cerrársele lso ojos de cansancio, pero aún no se queda dormido, puedo oír la canción y todo lo que dicen de él. Oye con algo de tristeza que sus tías ya se tienen que ir. Alguien más lo carga ahora, parece ser su tío Rafael pro que lo oye muy cerca. Siente que caminan hacia un lugar que adivina: su habitación. Lo ponen en la cama y lo cubren, pero él alcanza a decir entre bostezos…

— Pero papá… no tengo sueño…— Él sabe que las cuatro tortugas mayores están ahí

— Si que lo tienes— Dice Leonardo mientras le acerca al peque su osito de peliche y le da un beso en la frente— Descansa Dany

Pero Dante no puede dormir aún. Su tío Donatello siempre se da una ducha antes de dormir, es ahí cuando canta con toda la libertad del mundo. Esta vez canta una canción de "El Rey León" "Can you feel the love tonight?"

Dante Alighieri era un poeta del Renacimiento, pero no tiene nada que ver con este Dante. Dan es una tortuguita inteligente y traviesa, algo impulsiva y al mismo tiempo noble, justo y honorable. Le gusta jugar con sus Tíos, los quiere mucho a todos, le gusta leer, las caricaturas y el anime, le gusta oír cantar a su tía Yun, pero sobre todo, dormir oyendo la canción de su tío Donni. El maestro Splinter le dice, que como Dante Alighieri llegó a ser un gran poeta., él llegaría a ser un gran maestro, pues desde su llegada los mayores han sabido seguir un camino de sabiduría.

Eso es lo que él siempre dice: El tío Migue es el corazón, el tío Donni es la inteligencia, El tío Rafa es la fuerza, su padre es la razón y su abuelo es la sabiduría. ¿Y Dante? Dante es el líder.

**FIN**

* * *

See… ya sé que no es la cosa mejor escrita del mundo, así que cualquier cosa que quieran decir, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios… amenazas de muerte, etc, dejen review!!!


End file.
